The New Girl And The Old Girl
by Alessandra Von Uckermann
Summary: Jenny's life has radically change. She is at a new school with new friends she has basically reinvented herself but as we all know the past is never dead. It's not even past. One of Jenny's former nemeses has enrolled at the prestigious Waverly Academy and she is bringing a whole lot of drama not only that but former queen b Tinsley is back as well.


We are all bound to make mistakes; is in our human nature. Our dear friend Jenny Humphrey has made too many mistakes to count but luckily for her she is at a new school with people who don't know any of those mistakes. Jenny has gotten a chance to redeem herself. She is happy her life is finally going in the way she always hoped for. She has two new supposedly best friends and a boy who can't takes his eyes of her. But as we all now life is not always rainbows and butterflies. There is a storm coming and what might that storm bring. Let's all just remember that the past is never dead. It's not even past.

Chapter 1 (The New Girl and the Old Girl)

From: Island Dresden

To: Benny Cunningham

I just found out from my dad that Tinsley is back at school apparently she's been working with some needy kids so she's been given a second chance. Lucky bitch!

From: Benny Cunningham

To: Isla Dresden

I just saw her go by; she's heading to her old room. I would give my right arm to see the look on her face when she finds out that her supposedly loyal friends have replace her. She looks so grungy maybe she wasn't helping the needy; she looks like she just got out of rehab with her messy blond hair. Anyway I just heard from one of the guys that that is a new girl joining our prestigious academy, apparently she used to be a model. Talk to you later bitch!

After her failure as a model and a stint at rehab her parents had decided that it was time for Agnes to leave the fashion world behind and get her life back on track. She had been enrolled at Waverly Academy just the day before; it really pays off to have friends in high places thought her dad. Agnes started walking towards the entrance when her dad suddenly stopped her. Not A lot of people get a chance like this so you better not blow it. Agnes just rolled her eyes at her father's comment. Right this way pointed the security guard, part of Agnes really was happy to have gotten a second chance but another part just wanted to travel around the world and go to fashion shows but after that embarrassing moment at the Eleanor Waldorf show she was happy to be away from all that craziness. The Police Basically just walked on stage and pulled Agnes backstage and busted her for possession of an illegal substance. Agnes and her father walked entered the Dean's office where he explained all the rules and failure to follow the rules would result in an immediate suspension or worse. Agnes might be able to buy all the high end clothes of the world but expulsion was something she could not afford. Agnes was told to follow the dean towards her room so she said goodbye to her father and off she went. While on her way to the room Agnes was definitely enjoying the looks she was getting from the other students. If there is one good thing that comes from being the new girl is that no one knows who you really so they are curious about you. They might be already making some crazy theories about you but it is definitely better to have people talking crazy shit than no one talking about you at all. Agnes finally got to her room and was happy to see that no one was there. She picked the bed that closet to the window because who doesn't love a good view. She started pondering through her stuff but decided to unpack everything later.

Just down the hallway from Agnes's room, Callie Vernon was laying on her bed thinking about Easy and the way he's been acting towards jenny. Callie was brought back into reality when she heard a knock on the door. She got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Callie was surprise when she opened the door the person she least expected was standing in front of her. Are you just going to stand there and not give your best friend a hug said Tinsley. Callie was still stunned at the surprise of seeing Tinsley. Hello are you going to let me in asked Tinsley. Of course! answered Callie. Tinsley headed to her bed but was surprise to find a cabbage pack kid. What the fuck was Tinsley response to creepy doll. I didn't know who collected toys said Tinsley. I don't answered Callie. It belongs to our new roommate. You see when you got expel they assigned his girl named Jenny, she's been rooming with us ever since you know.

Ok I don't need the details said Tinsley just help me throw her stuff on the hallway. I can't said Callie I would get in trouble. So what am I supposed to do asked Tinsley. I think they assigned you to another room. Tinsley barged off the room and went straight to the dean's office this has to be a mistake thought Tinsley and is this stupid bitch Jenny. The Dean told Tinsley that she had been assigned to another room, due to a past incident the members of the school thought that putting Callie, Tinsley and Brett in the same room would be a mistake plus Jenny had already occupied the bed. Tinsley was furious first day back in school and her friend had already betrayed her. The Dean told Tinsley that she was rooming with a new girl named Agnes Andrews, could it be thought Tinsley.

Tinsley headed straight to her new room to see if this new Agnes chick was the girl she had met in rehab. You see while most people thought that Tinsley was helping the needy she was actually in rehab for getting busted with pot while in school grounds. Tinsley opened the door to her new room and was happy to see her friend from rehab in bed. Wake up bitch said Tinsley we have so much to talk about. Agnes opened her eyes and was surprised as well to see Tinsley. They both had a lot to discuss.

Tinsley was just happy this was definitely shaping up to be an awesome year.


End file.
